Your Heart Makes Me Smile
by Carllide
Summary: They are killers in the Soul Society. But when a cat and mouse game hit close to home, how do they stop it? MenxMen, other characters and some violence. May contain some gory detail. Not to gory!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

Well, we had another friend who wanted to try a murder mystery. Of Course I told them I do the typing if they have Gin and Byakuya together. It may take us a while to get this story going with All _**Hollow's Eve**_ coming up. Enjoy

_It is two in the morning in the town of Rukongai district Seventy-Eight. A body is found in an abandon house. The body is dressed in a black kimono. The face is painted white and hair is silver. The facial expression has a grin that is frozen on the face. The eyes are sewn shut. No one knows the body is there due to the fact that the people in that area do not care. A body is a body. A house is a house. Life is life. No more, no less._

Kira was sitting at his desk finishing his paperwork for the day. It was getting late. He was going to meet his friends for drinks later. He looked across the hall and saw Gin sitting at his desk. He too was trying to finish up his paperwork. He was going to be on vacation for a week. He wanted to get all his papers signed so he would not have much to do when he returned.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira said, as he stood in the doorway of Gin's office.

"Yes, Kira-fuku taichou," Gin responded not looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you need me for anything else from me this evening or any special instruction you would like for me to carry out while you are away?" Kira asked.

"No, just when you are on maneuvers with the fifth division, please do not hesitate to ask Aizen-taichou for any assistance," Gin said as he looked up from his paperwork momentarily.

"You enjoy your time off. Be careful," Kira stated as he bowed to Gin.

"I am just going away for a week. You and Abarai try not to wreck the place," Gin said trying to lighten the mood with Kira.

Kira smiled, bowed again and left out of the office. Gin sat back in his chair and started to day dream about being away from the office. He started to smile to himself when he thought about being with Byakuya. Uninterrupted time is a very nice thought.

'_Byakuya is so different when they are alone_,' Gin thought to himself. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realize Aizen was standing in his door, staring at him.

"Daydreaming, I see," Aizen said as he smiled down at Gin.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you standing there, Aizen-taichou" Gin said as he was stacking papers and finishing up with the signatures.

"Thank you for watching over the third division maneuvers while I am on vacation."

"For you, anything," Aizen said with a seductive grin on his face.

"So, where are you going for your vacation?"

"I have not decided yet. Just being away from the office is a start," Gin said as he stacked his paperwork in piles for Izuru to work on.

"When you return, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Ahhhhh, I will get back with you, after I return."

Gin stood up and started to walk out of the office. He realized Aizen was blocking his way. As Gin tried to get out of his office, Aizen did block his way. He tried to corner Gin but he acted like he dropped something. When bent down to pick it up, he managed to get away from Aizen.

As he was walking out of the door, Gin turned and smiled at Aizen.

"Thank you for watching Izuru and the third division," Gin waived and flash stepped away.

"One day Gin, you will belong to me."

Gin arrived at his house. He had his bag packed already. He threw the bag over his shoulder and stepped outside and closed his door. As he was about the leave he felt someone looking at him.

"Is there anyone there?"

He tried to read their reiatsu but could not pick up on it. As quick as he felt it, it was gone. He brushed it off and flashed away.

Gin arrived at the summer home of Byakuya. He noticed that Byakuya had place a special barrier around the house. It was something he and Byakuya made so that no one could come in except him. Gin placed his hand on the barrier and it opened. Gin walked through it. He turned and it closed again. He thought that Byakuya placed it there so that he would know when he arrived. He knew where Byakuya was. Gin walked in the den. He took off all of his clothes and grabbed a blanket. He walked out through a glass door to the patio. He saw Byakuya laying on a blanket in the yard. He had a fire going. Gin walked up and jumped on top of him. He took the blanket and covered both of them.

"What took you so long?" Byakuya said as stretch then placed his arms around Gin.

"Trying to get all my paperwork done. Didn't want all that waiting for me when I get back" as he tried to kiss Byakuya.

"Shut up and kiss me," as Byakuya placed his lips on Gin's.

Gin parted his lip slightly as Byakuya thrust his tongue into his mouth. Gin started to feel relaxed.

He placed his head on Byakuya chest and closed his eyes.

"Now, tell me why did it take you so long?"

"Aizen stopped by. He wanted to tell me goodbye. He asked me out to dinner when I get back."

Byakuya rolled Gin over and he was on top of him. He stared at Gin. Gin looked at him and placed his arms around his neck.

"As of now, it is about me and you this week. No work. No Aizen. No worrying about third division. Just us. Okay?"

"Yeah, just you and me," Gin said.

Byakuya leaned down and started to kiss Gin. Then he started to kiss Gin all over his body. They made love under the full moon.

**In Yamamoto's Office**

"Commander, there is a report of a dead body in District Seventy- Eight," Sasakibe said while handing Yamamoto the file.

"Bodies are found all the time there. What is so special about this one?"

"It was how the body looked when it was found. It dressed like one of our captains. Read the description."

Note:_ A body is found in an abandon house. The body is dressed in a black kimono. The face is painted white and hair is silver. Black paint was used to give the facial expression of a grin on the face. The eyes are sewn shut. The hair was a wig. The heart was cut out of the body. Little blood was found around the wound. Body presumed dead before heart was cut out._

"Have Soifon report to me at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Well, we are trying to get this story going. My typing is getting better and we trying give my friend time to develop his character. Thanks for reviews and enjoy._

Gin woke up in the bed. Byakuya was downstairs making breakfast. Gin stretches and rolled over in the bed. He saw a present on the pillow next to him. He sat up in the bed and picked the present up in his hand. He was about to open the gift when Byakuya appeared in the door with a tray of food.

"Happy Anniversary, Gin!" Byakuya said as he placed the tray on the table next to the bed. He got in the bed next to Gin and placed his arms around him.

"It's been one year since we been married 'legally' in the human world", Byakuya laughed.

"Why does it feel like we have been married longer than that?" Gin smiled as he continued to look at the gift.

"Maybe because we have been together since we left the academy," Byakuya said as he kissed Gin on his cheek. Gin did not take his eyes off of the present.

"Go ahead and open it."

Gin tore through the wrapping and look at the small box. He took a deep breath. He opened the box and exhaled.

"You got me the ring. Thank you. I love you."

Gin hugged him and gave him a big hug. Byakuya took the ring and placed it on Gin's finger. Gin smiled as he looked at his hand.

"You knew I wanted this when we got married. You did not want to me to wear a ring. You did not want anyone to know about us. Did you change your mind?"

"You wanted the ring but I didn't want anyone to know we were together. I'm sorry about that. I love you too much not to give you what you want. I don't care if anyone knows now. "

"I will wear it around my neck when we are not together," Gin said as he continued to look at the ring.

"If you want to, you can. That is just to show my promise to you. That is all anyone needs to know, especially Aizen. Come on, let's eat," Byakuya said as he got out of bed and picked on the tray and brought it to the bed.

"I told you before and I will tell you again, Aizen is nothing to be jealous over. I am totally in love with you," Gin said as he made room for the tray.

He started to feed Gin when he asked Gin a question.

"Do you want to go to the human world today? Maybe to the park?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's make a day," Gin said as he ate and kissed Byakuya.

It is eight o'clock in the evening. A drunken man is stumbling down an abandon street in District Seventy-Eight. He stumbled and fell in the street. He laughed as he tried to pick himself up. He stood up just to fall again.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from behind the man.

The drunken man spun around and stared at the man behind him. He thought it is strange for a shinigami to be in this area.

"Here, let me help you," the shinigami said as he held out his hand to help the drunk man. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm to steady him. They walked together down the abandon street.

"What……what are you doing here?"

"I'm on patrol. You want some more Saki?" the shinigami asked the drunken man.

"Sh..sh.. Sure," the drunken man responded with a smile.

"I have a private house just down the street. Come and go with me. We will sit and relax. Tell me about yourself."

They continued to walk down the abandon street.

Some hours later, the drunk was sober. He woke up. He was blindfolded and gagged. He was tied to a four posted bed. He was on his stomach. He tried to work his hands free. He struggled to get free.

"I see you are awake. How are you doing?" the voice said to the man.

The man heard the shinigami walk toward him. He felt the hand on his back.

"Don't struggle. The knots get tighter the more you struggle," the voice said in a soothing voice.

The sober man felt a hand on his back. The hand started making circles on his back. Then he felt a needle in his back.

The man felt his muscles tighten and his breath get short. He started to jerk and convulse. It seemed to go on forever. Then he stopped. He was still.

"Relax. Trust me," the voice said.

The man went to sleep. Not to wake again.

Hours later, the shinigami undress the man. He began to wash the body down. He began smiled as he touched all parts of his body. When he was satisfied with that job, he began to thread a needle. He leaned over and began to sew the eyelid shut. With each stitch, the shinigami made sure they were even and tight. Then he wanted to do more. He began to sew the mouth shut. Nice and tight.

After the stitching was done, he took some white paint and applied it to the dead man's face. Next, was the black marker. He made a big grin on the dead man's face. The shinigami smiled.

The final touch was a silver short wig. He placed it over the top of the head.

When he was through, the shinigami smiled again.

"You looked so pretty, Gin. Pretty Gin, I love you. We will talk tomorrow. Your heart makes me smile."

He leaned and kissed the dead man on the mouth.

The Shinigami got up and walked out of the room. He closed his door and locked it. Then he walked outside and started to walk down the abandon street.

As he walked away, the Shinigami thought about all the fun he will have tomorrow with his Gin.

He walked until he disappeared the night.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, Halloween really get my friends going. Now they are trying to scare me. My friends won't tell me who the killer is. As I type this they keep me guessing. Thanks for reviews. Enjoy and Happy Halloween. Thanks for the reviews._

Soifon and her group went to the district to investigate the killing. The people in the area did not know anything. They did not hear anything or see anything. They only told of the rumors that they heard. Some said that a hollow was taking the heart to put in their body to make them whole. Some said that it was a crazy person broke out of the institution. The children say it was the boogie man. Nobody knew anything concrete.

Soifon went to the location where the body was found. She noticed that the area was very secluded. No one was walking around. No life around. Someone could live here and no one would know. She walked in the room where the body was found. The room was very neat considering the location. The bed was dirty but that was the only thing that was dirty. The room looked neat, too neat. She looked all around. Nothing; like no one was there.

Soifon told her group to go back and write up their reports. She stated that she going to investigate further.

As she watches her group disappears, she opened the Senkaimon to go see Yoruichi.

'Having someone else look at the notes may help her some,' she thought as she walked through the gate.

Soifon was sitting at the table in Urahara store. Yoruichi and Kisuke were at the table with her.

"This murder has got Yamamoto upset. He feels that one of our captain's may be the object of this killer."

"Who does he think it is?" Yoruichi asked.

"Do tell," Kisuke said.

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru."

"What is the information you have?" Yoruichi asked Soifon.

"The report we have is the body was dressed in a black kimono. No socks or shoes. The face was painted white, the eyes were sewn shut and a grin was drawn with some type of black marker. A wig of silver tint was place on the head. Lastly the heart was cut out. The body was not alive when the heart was cut out because no massive blood loss," Soifon read off her notes.

"Gin is a unique person and I don't think no one looks like him," Yoruichi said.

"If Gin is the object of this killer's obsession, Gin could be in danger," Kisuke said.

"Byakuya is going to hit the roof if Gin in danger. You know how protective he is of Gin," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Where is Gin now?" Kisuke asked.

"He is on vacation. He should be back tomorrow," Soifon responded to Kisuke.

Kisuke got up from the table. He walked into his office to get some newspapers. He returned with a stack of papers and placed them on the table.

"It is something that is bothering me," Kisuke said as thumb through the newspapers.

Yoruichi and Soifon picked up a newspaper and started to scan through them.

"Here," Kisuke said as he pointed to an article on the middle of a page.

**Headline: Body Found in Hotel**

_A body of a male was found in a hotel. No identification was on the body. An unidentified source stated that the body was naked. Also the face was painted white. The victim also had a grey wig on and, according to our source, the heart was cut out. Police have no leads._

"I found one. Same thing, different hotel. Almost the same. This body had his eyes sewn shut. What is the date on yours," Soifon said.

They compared dates.

"The one in Kisuke's article is the first victim and Soifon's article is the second victim. Your body is a third victim," Yoruichi said as she was trying to pull all of this together.

"If these murders are connected, we have learned two things. One, the killer is getting more aggressive with each murder. He or she does one more thing with each murder. First murder does the face and takes the heart. Second murder, the eyes were sewn shut and take the heart. Third murder, the victim is dressed. It is like he is building a Gin. Second, this killer was able to start here and move into the Soul Society. The killer maybe a shinigami," Yoruichi conclude.

"If this pattern keeps up, the killer is getting very close to the end. If Gin is the object, then Gin will be the prize," Kisuke tied it all together.

"Well, let me go and get report together for Yamamoto. Thank you for the help. I hope Gin and Byakuya come back today. I think Yamamoto will be calling an emergency meeting," Soifon said as she began to call up the gate to get back to the Soul Society.

"If you need me call me," Yoruichi said as she waived.

The Shinigami returned to the house where he left the body. He had a bag with him.

"Hello Gin. How are you today?" The Shinigami said and he kissed the dead man on the lips.

"Did you miss me today? I missed you today. Look, I got you some clothes," the shinigami said as he pulled the kimono out of the bag.

He looked at the dead man. He smiled at how peaceful the dead man looked. He smiled to himself.

"One day Gin, we will be together soon, but for now all I want is your heart."

The Shinigami took his sword and began to cut a hole in the dead man's chest. The sharpness of the blade made the cut look very smooth. The blade cut through skin, muscle and bone with ease. He removed each layer until he got to the heart. He cut the veins and pulled the heart out. He looked at the heart in his hand and started to smile.

"You see Gin; your heart makes me smile."

The Shinigami placed the heart in a bag. He then began to replace the bone, muscle and skin in the dead body. He dressed the dead body. This time he added the socks on the feet.

When he was through, he gently brushed the cheek of the dead man. Kissed him and gathered his thing and began to walk out. He looked back and smiled at his work.

"Soon Gin. Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Now, we are moving the story. The next couple of chapter I am to write while my friends try to figure out how to catch the killer. Thanks for your patience and reviews. Enjoy _

Gin and Byakuya returned from the summer house. They had one more day of vacation. They decided to spend the day at Byakuya house. They were sitting outside on the patio eating lunch.

"A week does go by fast when you're having fun," Gin said as fed a piece of fruit to Byakuya.

As he placed the fruit in his mouth, he followed it with a deep passionate kiss.

As they were kissing, Byakuya picked Gin up and sat him in his lap. Byakuya placed his hand on Gin shoulder and started to undress him. The longer they kissed, the more they wanted each other. Gin started undressing himself and Byakuya started undressing himself. Their breathing got heavier and heavier. They wanted to devour each other. Byakuya had worked his way on top of Gin. They stopped kissing and looked into each other eyes. Gin smiled at Byakuya. He smiled back. They started kissing again. Byakuya was positioning Gin's leg on his shoulder. He started to go down to Gin's neck. He knew that Gin's neck was sensitive to his kisses. He knew the spot on the side of his neck that could just send Gin through roof. He hit that spot and Gin moaned. He felt Gin's hand grab his back and try to pull Byakuya closer.

"Let go Gin. I'm here," Byakuya whispered.

Gin mind started to drift. He started to let Byakuya take on a trip that only he could do. Byakuya could make his body, his mind, his love feel alive. He let Byakuya conduct and he would follow.

Just as Gin's mind was about to enter that point, a hell's butterfly was making an announcement.

**Mandatory Emergency Captains Meeting. All Vacation and Leave are cancelled. **

The message played three times.

Gin felt his self come back and also felt Byakuya come to himself. He rolled off of Gin and lay next to him. He let out a deep long breath. They looked at each other and smiled. They both had the expression of disappointed.

"Last one to the shower washes dishes tonight," Gin said as he got a head start on Byakuya.

Gin flashed to the bathroom. When he stopped, he realized he lost. On the way, Byakuya passed him, turned on the shower, came back to pick him up and carried him to the shower. Before he knew it he was kissing Byakuya under the spray of the shower. Byakuya put Gin down and smiled.

"I'll make sure I cook a big dinner tonight," Byakuya said and started to lather and wash each other.

After their shower, they started to get dress. Gin helped Byakuya with hair. They were dressed and started to walk out the door when Gin looked at his hand. He forgot to take off his ring. He was about to take it off.

"Don't you dare take that ring off your finger. What did we talk about before?" Byakuya said as he looked annoyed.

Gin stopped and smiled at him. Byakuya held up his hand. He had a matching ring.

"Everyone will know that you belong to me and," Byakuya pull Gin toward him and kissed him, "that I belong to you."

They worked their way to the front door. Gin turned and went to the kitchen to get a fruit to eat on the way to the meeting. Byakuya opened the front door.

"Kuchiki taichou, I just wanted to make sure you coming to the meeting," Soifon said with smile.

"Do you know where Ichimaru taichou is?" Soifon asked.

Byakuya held out his hand to the side and Gin grabbed it and stood beside him.

"I'm right here," Gin smiled.

"Good. The meeting will be starting soon. Please do not be late," Soifon said. She flashed away.

They looked at each. They kissed and flashed step to the meeting.

**At The Meeting**

The captains were called to order.

"We have a very serious matter at hand. Soifon taichou will update you on her information", Yamamoto said.

"We have a series of murders that have taken place in the human world and District Seventy-Eight. Some detail I will leave out due to ongoing investigation. But the two details I will tell you is that all victims had their hearts cut out and, that all the victims were made up to look like Ichimaru taichou," Soifon said as she looked at Gin.

A shocked look came across Gin face. He looked at Byakuya searching for answers.

"So Ichimaru taichou is in danger?" Byakuya asked as he continued to look at Gin.

"We feel that the goal of the killer is to be with Ichimaru taichou. Another body was found this morning. The killer is become more aggressive with each kill. He mutilates more with each kill. Have you been to your residence since you returned?"

Gin could not talk. His mind was racing as he was trying to comprehend what was being said.

"No. He hasn't been to residence," Byakuya said as he walked over to Gin.

Gin had gone into shock. He felt his knees start to shake and give out on him. His vision started to dim. He felt himself fall.

Byakuya caught him. He cradled him in his arms as Ukitake order someone to get a damp cloth for Gin.

"You go and find out more from Soifon, I stay with Gin," Ukitake said as he tended to Gin.

Byakuya got up and went back to his place to get more information from Soifon.

"Ichimaru taichou should not be left alone until we catch this killer. Also we need to take him to his residence so he can take an inventory of his personal items. The killer could have been in his residence. We will suggest that Ichimaru taichou not stay at his residence," Soifon said.

"He will stay with me at my residence," Byakuya said as he looked at Gin on the floor.

Byakuya walked over and picked Gin off the floor. He carried out of the meeting and placed him on a couch in the hallway. Ukitake walked with him.

"I think Ichimaru taichou will be well protected," Soifon said, "but to continue, this killer could be a rogue shinigami. I will speak with Ichimaru taichou later. Report any strange behavior that you see. If this killer is on track, we may have another victim soon."

"I call this meeting over. Dismissed," Yamamoto order.

Gin started to wake up. He sat up and hugged Byakuya. He was shaking. Byakuya held on to him.

"I got you. Don't you worry, I got you," Byakuya whispered in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Since this is a short story, Hopefully we will be wrapping it up in a few chapters. Thanks for your reviews. If you guessed who the killer is, we will try to make it enjoyable for you. Enjoy._

Soifon escorted Gin and Byakuya to Gin's residence. They went in to the house and Gin went his bedroom and started to pack his clothes. It was decided that Gin would stay with Byakuya until this ordeal is over. He started to pack when Soifon asked Gin to take an inventory of his clothes.

"How many issued kimonos do you have?" Soifon asked.

"Fourteen. I have one on, three at Byakuya's, one in the laundry and," Gin said as he counted, "Five here."

"That is ten. You are missing four, Soifon said, "How about these?"

"Those are mine," Byakuya said as he packed his clothes with Gin's.

"How about your haori? Are you missing any?"

'I have one on. Three at Byakuya's. One in the laundry and one here. I was issued seven."

"You are missing one," Soifon said.

Gin continued to pack. He tried to hurry. When he got all he wanted to take, Soifon got a few guards to carry Gin belongings to Byakuya's house.

"I am ready to get out of here. Can I go now?" Gin asked Soifon

"Yes, you can. Please make sure you are not alone. We will keep you updated on our progress."

Gin went to Byakuya and placed his arms around him. They hugged each other and Gin whispered that he does not want to come back to this house. Byakuya placed his hand under Gin's chin and lifted his face and kissed him. He grabbed Gin's hand and they walked out of the house.

**Two Weeks Later**

Gin was sitting at his desk going over paperwork. He was not paying attention when he looked up and saw Aizen standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. And you?" Gin replied back.

"Fine," as Aizen walked in and sat on the corner of his desk. "I want to commend you on how well your division preformed during your absence."

"Thank you. Izuru-fukutaichou is very good with the troops. They trust him a lot. That comes in handy during combat situations," Gin said as he continued to go over his paperwork.

"Well, since I helped you, I think that you owe me the pleasure of your company over dinner." Aizen said with a seductive grin on his face.

"I have to check my calendar," Gin sarcastically said as he continued to go over his paperwork.

"You mean you have to ask Byakuya. All I am asking for is dinner. Just one time," he said as he got closer to Gin.

Gin sat back and crossed his arm over chest. Aizen looked at him and saw the ring.

"Oh, we got married on your vacation?"

"None of your business," Gin said as he hid his hand.

"Good Morning Ichimaru taichou," Kira said as he bowed, "Good Morning Aizen taichou."

"Good Morning Kira-fukutaichou," they both replied in unison.

"Well, I guess I better go. You enjoy your day. I will see you at dinner tonight," Aizen said as he left the office.

"I didn't say I was…" Gin said.

"Tonight" Aizen said as he waived back at Gin.

Later in the afternoon, a hell's butterfly came to Gin. I was a message from Byakuya. He would be in a meeting for the rest of the day and late in the evening. He wanted to make sure that he would have someone to walk him home. He replied back that he would do so and not to worry.

Gin sat and contemplated should he go to dinner with Aizen. He knew that Aizen helped him get the consideration for captain. Yes, he was creepy to him but it was nothing going on between them. He knew Byakuya would be mad but he trusted his judgment. He knew that he could take care of himself. That is why they get along so well. That is why they love each other.

When the evening came, Gin walked across the hall to Kira desk.

"Kira, I need a favor from you."

"Anything, Ichimaru taichou," Kira replied.

"I am going to dinner with Aizen taichou at his residence. I would like for you to come and get me and walk me home. I want you to come about a half hour after I leave. Can you do that for me?" Gin asked with his famous smile.

"Of course sir," Kira said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you, Kira."

Later that evening, Aizen came to Gin's office.

"Are you ready?" Aizen asked as he stood in the door.

"I can only stay for a short time. I am expected at home soon," Gin said.

"I will get you home."

Gin got up and walked passed Aizen into the hallway. He said good night to Kira and nodded his head. Kira nodded back. Aizen looked at Kira and smiled.

Kira watched as Aizen and Gin walked in the court yard from his window. Kira watched as Gin kept his arms over his chest. Aizen looked at Gin like he just wanted to touch Gin. It was an awkward seen to Kira. He turned around and continued to do his paperwork.

Byakuya was in a meeting with Renji when Soifon knocked and asked to speak to him. She wanted to update him on the case. He excused Renji and informed him that they may need to reschedule.

Aizen escorted Gin to the table that was set for a quiet meal. He brought the food and the drinks out.

"I don't care for anything to drink," as he waived off the suki cup.

"Come now only one drink. I know that you don't drink much but one cup will not hurt you," Aizen said as he pushed the cup on Gin.

Gin knew that Kira would be coming to get him soon. Gin took the cup and swallowed the suki.

Soifon told Byakuya the details of the murders.

"The last victim was had everything but the shoes. I feel the next victim would be a complete. A complete person would be Gin. I do not know if he will strike but the way this shinigami is progressing, I feel Gin is the next or the last victim," Soifon said.

Byakuya started to search for Gin spiritual pressure.

Kira was getting ready to leave when Shuhei came in his office.

"Kira, we are going out for drinks. Wanna come along?" he asked his friend.

"I got plans already. But if I get through early, I stop by," Kira said as he was looking at the things on his desk.

"You're sure?" Shuhei said. "You seem to be preoccupied about something."

Gin sat at the table. He started to feel light headed. He could not focus. He shook his head. He looked at Aizen. He started to rub his eyes. Aizen was talking to him but he could not understand what he was saying.

"Relax Gin. I will take care of you," Aizen's distorted voice said as he came toward Gin.

Gin knew he had to get out of the house. He tried to get up but his legs were not listening to him.

"Get away from me!" Gin yelled and was crawling toward the door.

Everything was spinning and the door kept moving. Gin took all his will to make to the door. He almost made to the door when he felt a hand around his ankle. He turned and it was Aizen pulling him. Gin yelled.

As Gin struggled, the door flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Well, we got one more chapter. I tried to type as fast as I could but it was fun for me. My friends want to thank all of you for reviews and support. Enjoy._

Gin looked up and it was Kira.

"Taichou, Are you okay?" Kira said as he looked at Aizen with anger in his eyes.

Gin could barely talk but he did mumble 'help me' and other things that Kira could not understand.

"What did you do to him?" Kira yelled at Aizen.

"I...I was trying to get him to relax. Have some fun. That's all." Aizen said as he was trying to back away.

Aizen placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Before he could pull his sword, Kira was on him and his sword went through Aizen.

Aizen was shocked.

"How could you do this to me? I was not going to hurt him. I love him. I just wanted him to be mine."

Kira just looked at him and he drove his sword deeper into Aizen.

Gin kept trying to crawl outside. He kept yelling for help.

********

Byakuya felt Gin spiritual pressure go off. He stood up and told Soifon he was going to find Gin. He felt that he was in danger. Soifon said that she would go with him.

As soon as they got outside, another alarm sounded.

"I have to go check this out. Come see me when you find Gin," she yelled as she flashed away.

Kira ran back to his captain. Gin had managed to crawl out to the street.

"Taichou, taichou, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Where is Aizen?" Gin asked as he started to vomit to get this drug out of his system.

"He is dead. I killed him," Kira said as he heard someone behind him.

"Gin!" Byakuya yelled as he ran up to Gin. "Are you okay?"

Byakuya knelt down to Gin and hugged him.

"I'm fine. Kira came just in time. Was Aizen trying to kill me?" Gin yelled at Byakuya.

************

Soifon arrived at Third Division. Ukitake and Shunsui were standing outside of the office. She walked in to see Shuhei Hisagi lifeless body lying on the floor with his throat cut. He was in Kira's office. She looked around and she saw a haori in the closet. It had the third division emblem on the back. It was Gin missing one. She called out.

"Second Squad, finishing processing this area. NO ONE comes in. First Squad, come with me. We are looking for Kira Izuru," Soifon said as her group flashed away.

********

Byakuya looked at Gin. Then a look of surprise came on his face.

"Byakuya?" Gin said.

Byakuya tried to speak but only blood came out of his mouth. He looked down. The point of a blade came through his chest. He looked back at Gin. The blade was pulled out of him. He tried to get up but he fell in Gin's arms.

"No. Byakuya, No!" Gin yelled.

Gin looked and saw Kira standing over him.

"You? Kira? Why?" Gin said as he held Byakuya. Byakuya was coughing. He was trying to still protect Gin.

"You asked if Aizen was the killer. Aizen was nothing but a creepy old man who preyed upon people for sex. He was so pathetic. He could not even fool me," Kira said as he was coming toward Gin.

Gin laid Byakuya on the ground and struggled to get up and stand between Kira and Byakuya. Gin drew his sword. He was still a little shaky but his anger would not let him stop.

"You see, no one loves you like I do. I can protect you better than anyone around here. You see how I protected you from Aizen and from him," Kira said as he pointed to Byakuya.

Byakuya breathing started to get louder as he could not catch his breath. He continued to cough up blood. He was trying to get up but he started to get weaker.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill those people?" Gin asked as he made sure he was between Kira and Byakuya.

"Those people were nothing. No one knew who they were. They meant nothing to anyone. But when I got them, I made them someone. I made them somebody. I made them you. I made them Gin Ichimaru. And for that, they gave me your heart," Kira said with a smile.

"Please let me get Byakuya to the hospital. I won't say anything to anyone. Just let us go."

"I can't do that. You can't go anywhere. You belong to me. Your heart makes me smile."

Kira walked toward Gin. Gin raised his sword and blocked Kira. Gin pushed back; swung his sword and cut Kira on his face.

"How dare you harm your protector," Kira yelled.

"You son of a bitch, you will never be my protector," Gin said as he ran up to Kira. Kira flashed away and appeared next to Byakuya.

"Kira Izuru!" Soifon shouted. "Stop. We have you now!"

Kira raised his sword over Byakuya to stab him.

"Shoot to Kill!" Gin yelled out.

Shinso extended and found its target. Kira jerked. He dropped his sword. Gin retracted Shinso. He ran up to Kira and swung his sword. He cut off his head and his body fell. Gin dropped his sword and ran up to Byakuya.

"Please help me. He needs to go now."

A couple of members of Soifon squad came to Byakuya and pick him to get him to the Fourth Division.

Gin turned and looked at Soifon.

"Aizen is in there. Kira said he killed him. I have to go to my husband." Gin turned and flashed away.

*********

When he arrived at the hospital, Ukitake and Shunsui were there. Gin leaned against the wall and fell to the floor.

"How is Byakuya?"

"They have him in there working on him now. Are you okay?"

"No. I want Byakuya back." Gin drew his legs up, folded his arms over his knees, laid his head down and started to cry.

Several hours later Unohana came out. Gin was waiting. Ukitake and Shunsui waited with Gin so he would not be alone.

"Gin, Byakuya is alive. It will be a few days before he wakes up. He did lose a lot blood but because he was healthy, that saved him. Plus he has a very special person pulling for him. We are preparing to move him to a room. If you want to go home and come back, you can. He's not going to wake up before you get back," Unohana said.

"No. I am going stay here with him."

Gin look at his clothes and they were covered with blood. Ukitake told Gin he would send him fresh clothes and some food.

"Gin, he going to be okay," Ukitake said as he hugged Gin. Shunsui patted Gin on his back.

They were wheeling Byakuya to his room. They had an oxygen mask on his face. They stopped his bed for Gin.

Gin leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I am here. I am staying here with you. I love you."

Gin grabbed Byakuya's hand and walked with the staff to Byakuya's room.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Well, a fluff final chapter. I have some friends who are Shuhei and Kira fans. They are mad at me for killing them. So to make it up to them, I am going to have to do a story of them. We were working on a continuation of the Gin preg story, but we will place it aside to work on this for them. They are good friends. Well, enjoy and thanks for all who sent us reviews. _

It has been two days since Byakuya's surgery. He was still in a coma. Gin sat in the window looking at the people move about with their lives. Gin could barely keep his eyes open. He had not been to sleep the whole time. He started to doze off when he heard someone at the door.

"Unohana taichou, how are you?"

"Good day Gin. How are you?

"Fine. Coming to check on Byakuya?"

"Yes and check on you. You haven't left his side and you haven't had much rest. You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't do that. That house is to empty without him. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Let me check on my patient. Then I will check on you."

Unohana did her usual check and wrote on her paper. Then she came and sat next to Gin.

"He's doing fine. His body is healing. He will probably wake when his body completely heals. Now, let me talk to you. I know that so much has happened with over the last couple weeks. You moved from your house to his house and the ordeal with Kira, how are you holding up?"

Gin looked at the ring on his finger.

"Two weeks ago, we celebrated being married for one year. He decided that he wanted to make that jump. It really didn't matter to me because I always loved him. I still do. But he wanted to prove to me how much he loved me. I didn't need proof. Anything I asked of him, he would do it." Gin sighed deeply. "I feel like I have been very selfish."

Unohana watched as Gin's eyes start to water. But Gin refused to cry. He got up from the window and sat on the bed and grabbed Byakuya hand.

"He asked me a few months ago to resign my commission and be at home. I told him that I would be bored and I worked just as hard as he did to get the position that I have. Looking at things now, I would give it all up just for him to wake up now."

Unohana got up and patted gin on his shoulder and left the room. The staff brought a cot to the room for Gin to sleep.

The next day Gin woke up. He was surprised that he fell asleep. He sat up and began to look around. He noticed that they had allowed Byakuya to sit up. Gin also looked and noticed that Byakuya was looking out the window.

"Hey there," Byakuya said.

"Hello. You are looking better."

Gin got off the cot and went and sat on the bed with Byakuya. He hugged him tightly. Byakuya winced with the pain.

"I'm sorry. I am just happy you are awake," Gin said as he continued to hug him.

"I may get to go home in a few days but I won't get to go back to the division for six weeks. I will be working from home."

"Well that's good. You get to be a house husband. I get to take care of you," Gin laughed.

They just sat there and talked about random things until Byakuya got tired. Gin stayed with him until he fell asleep on his chest.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Why do I have to stay in bed?" Byakuya protested. "I feel great."

"Well, Unohana said that you have been over doing it and that if you do not rest that she will add two more weeks to your recovery," Gin said as he placed the covers over him.

Gin sat on the bed and placed a hand on the side of Byakuya's face.

"You are not going to drive me crazy. Now you got to follow Unohana's orders."

Gin looked at Byakuya. He started smiling.

"Let's make a wager. If you follow Unohana's orders, I will grant you one thing on your wish list, that," Gin raised his hand before Byakuya could speak, "that does not involve sex."

Byakuya smiled and thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I want you to quit the Gotei Thirteen. Be a house husband."

"Well, if you follow Unohana's order it is a done deal. A year from today. Agreed?" Gin said as he held out his hand. Byakuya shook Gin's hand waiting for the catch.

"Why? Why a year?" Byakuya asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Let's see. Yumichika Ayasegawa agreed to be my lieutenant. If I can train him to be captain in one year, I would leave. Besides, I got to stay home to take care of the baby."

Byakuya looked at Gin with a surprised look.

"The adoption agency approved our application. That was my anniversary gift to before all this happened. So it is a deal. Am I going to have to remind you?"

Byakuya pulled Gin to him and kissed him. They hugged

Both of their hearts were smiling.


End file.
